Breaking Petals
by PerfectPerception
Summary: When Lillia's condition continues to dwindle, an exhausted Rick has no other choice but to send Popuri to the Inn until he's able to stabilize their mother. However, little to his knowledge, a certain blacksmith begins to enjoy her stay. GrayxPopuri
1. A Toast To Bad Taste

**Author's Notes:** **UPDATED 5-25-11.** Alright guys, I know you haven't heard from either myself or this story for quite a long time. After picking up the game series _Sunshine Islands _for the DS, I'm really intent on finishing this. I've already got a few chapters in the works, so, hopefully, the progression of this story will finally come to a close, eventually. I've re-edited a few things in each chapter, nothing too significant, but I do hope you enjoy!**  
**Also, this could be based on the HM64 version, I suppose, but the character's names and particular canon pairings will follow the plot for Friends of Mineral Town.**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own or take credit for any of the following mentioned characters or settings.  
&&chapter's title belongs to Far-Less.

* * *

**001: A Toast To Bad Taste**

Upon his arrival to the Inn, Gray shifted his hat slightly, feeling disgusted as the cooling sensation of sweat was smeared across the nape of his neck by the cap's harsh fabric. He skimmed the empty bar area, surprised to find a chocolate cake resting on the counter. However, he lacked an acquired sweet tooth and disregarded the baked good, making a quick beeline to the nearby set of stairs.

He practically flung his body up the flight of stairs, his arms aching from the several hours of wielding metal for that new farmer. What was his name again? John? Jake? Whichever. It didn't really matter. As long as he didn't come back with another tool to be upgraded then everything, including Gray's throbbing, overworked arms, would be perfectly content.

Just as he reached the top of the staircase, he heard Doug's echoing voice travel directly towards him. "Gray or Cliff – whoever just walked up the stairs – tell Ann I need her down here pronto!"

Gray rolled his eyes in return, assuming with his lack of response Doug would quickly figure out which boy he had just spoke (rather, yelled) to. Nevertheless, he did respect the older man –- far more than his steel grandfather, and limped his way over to the guest room Ann spent a majority of her time in. He figured she was cleaning now, aware of the shuffling noises coming from within the room's walls, and, without warning, opened the door.

"Ann –- oh," he fell silent, stunned when he had found another girl moving about in the guest room instead of the redhead herself. In Ann's usual instead place stood a familiar pink-haired girl, the Chicken Princess who just recently had her fairytale torn apart. Popuri.

She smiled generously although her eyes held no familiarity for him. "Gray, hi!" she spoke cheerfully. "Good to see you."

"Oh... I... uh..." he fumbled clumsily for words, already aware of the blush spreading itself quite brightly across his face. "Popuri..." there were a few more series of dots indicating his silence until he managed a small and feeble, "hi."

A smile lit her face again and she giggled to herself at his suspense. "You're probably wondering why I'm here."

"You're uh," Goddess, yes! He found his voice again. "Sleeping over with Ann or something?"

Her smile dimmed at his inaccurate answer. "Not really," she corrected. "Mama hasn't been well lately, and I guess I've just been a complete nuisance to Rick. So he's sent me here until, I suppose, she's better."

"I... I'm sorry," Gray mumbled, casting his gaze elsewhere. He was never too good with words, nor did he excel with confronting emotions, and the heavens _know _he's never been particularly comfortable with the ladies. Though, Mary had been recently trying to coax him out of his wielded-over shell; also helping herself in the process.

"No, it's okay," she assured pleasantly. "She's been sick for as long as I could remember. But she's also been in good condition regardless of her illness. I think Rick tends to forget that though, which is probably why he becomes absolutely hysterical when she doesn't feel alright."

"Oh," was all the young blacksmith could offer. Truthfully, Gray had never been close to Popuri, along with the rest of the town. He just kept mostly to himself and remained to himself at all costs. And when he was forced to do otherwise, he didn't exactly confine himself in any of the girls, especially Popuri. In fact, he found the bubbly girl his exact antonym.

"Did you need Ann?" Popuri's voice broke his thoughts and his blue eyes zipped from the floor and back onto her. He nodded wordlessly in return. "Ann's in your room, I think."

Gray nodded before coolly reeling himself around, intending to exit the room when the same door had burst open to reveal Ann instead. "Popuri, dinner's ready!" She called until her eyes had fallen on Gray. "Oh, Gray... you're, uh -"

"Your dad wanted you," he informed curtly before tapping the bill of his hat downward and swiftly maneuvered himself around the redhead, descending further down the hall.

When the door had shut behind him, Ann quickly recovered. "Oh, well, anyways, yeah, Popuri, dinner's ready. Cliff and Gray-if he _feels_ like it of course-will join us in a little bit."

"Sounds great," Popuri smiled and followed her friend down the flight of stairs and into the awaiting dining area.

Meanwhile Gray had managed to pull himself into the room he shared with Cliff, finding his roommate readying himself for dinner. Cliff glanced at him upon his arrival before quickly returning his attention back onto his wrinkled shirt.

"Popuri's staying with Ann," Cliff mumbled when he felt Gray pass him and head toward the room's bureau.

"I found out," the blacksmith replied evenly.

Cliff peered at him curiously before cocking an eyebrow. "Really? Did you find out why?"

"She said something about her mother being ill," Gray answered as he fumbled through the bureau's drawers in attempts of finding a decent shirt to change into. Unfortunately, all he found was Cliff's sleeveless unconventional shirts.

"That's all?"

"Oh, and that Rick's a lunatic, but that's not really any news." added Gray before giving up on his shirt hunt, deciding to remain in his soiled one instead.

Cliff smirked corruptly. "No, can't say it is." He stretched lazily, yawning before turning toward the room's door. "I kinda feel bad for her, you know. With her mom being sick and everything. I'm not too sure if Rick makes it any better. Ann tells me he blames his dad constantly for their mom's condition and I think Popuri's beginning to believe him."

"That's..." for lack of a better word, Gray finished blandly, "bad."

The brunet glanced over his shoulder, his smirk fading slightly. "Yeah, Gray, it is." And with that said, he left Gray to himself and sauntered down the empty hall and towards the welcoming bar downstairs.

Gray blinked, skeptical about Cliff's abnormal behavior. He rolled his eyes before shaking his head, becoming unfazed and quickly headed into the bathroom to wash himself up before he decided to join the three for dinner.

Dinner was quiet; tension wedged between the seated forms and hadn't faltered when Gray flopped his way down the stairs and toward the occupied table. Ann glanced upwards, blinking quickly before continuing to chat quietly with Popuri while Cliff proceeded to take another sip of his green tea. Gray took the nearest empty seat, sliding himself onto it and hastily thanked Doug for the provided food.

The blond scanned the seated forms across him before immersing himself in the presented meal, deciding that it wasn't his place to break the silence that had previously settled upon them. Not that he was one to. He enjoyed it, honestly.

"It's going to be great the next few weeks Popuri," Ann beamed. "You can help me cook and everything."

"I don't think she came here to help you with your job, Ann," Cliff commented.

She shot him a glare, her cheeks flushing in the process. "I wasn't implying that she should either, Cliff!"

"Relax, I was kidding," the brunet quickly dismissed.

Popuri smiled pleasantly at the two, breaking their fight before it could progress further. "I'd love to help you cook, Ann. Hopefully, I won't be too bad. I don't really know any dish that doesn't consist of eggs, but I'll try my best."

"Well don't worry about that," Ann assured. "Cliff can taste test all your dishes." It was Cliff's turn to give the redhead a glare before she added, "it can't be as bad as Karen's cooking anyways."

Gray rolled his eyes when the two girls giggled uncontrollably to themselves at the mention of Karen's horrid cooking. Honestly, did everyone laugh at someone else's expense? Even if Karen's food deemed itself nearly fatal, there wasn't a reason to laugh about it. Avoid it, yes. Definitely yes. But laugh? No.

He glanced at Popuri whom was still giggling with Ann, her eyes closed while her hand covering her mouth suppressed her laughter. For what was happening to her family, the girl appeared to have been taking it in stride. He frowned suddenly, his last thought contradicting what he had abruptly noticed. Although she was laughing wildly, Popuri's body remained stiffened; her hands clenched tightly together, and she hadn't eaten anything she was given, her glass of water remaining untouched.

Maybe there was more to the Chicken Princess than what the fairytale initially wrote.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you're enjoying!


	2. Popuri All Over

**Author Notes:** Thank you **StarrNight, killthelightsx, xOxAzureFlameGodxOx, kelley28, **and** NinjasRockYourFace** for reviewing!  
**Disclaimer:** Once again, I inform you that I don't own or take credit for any of the following mentioned characters or settings.  
Also, the idea for the chapter's title comes from Mayday Parade's song, _Jamie All Over_.

* * *

**002: Popuri All Over**

Gritting his teeth, Gray held even tighter onto the handle of sickle and continued pounding on the tool's metal to twist it. Sparks flew from the cooling mold, raining onto the cement floor beneath him and disappeared once they collided onto the surface. He stiffened when he felt his grandfather peer sulkily over his shoulder before proceeding to shape the metal. He visibly flinched when he heard his elder grunt with disapproval.

"Half ass work, Gray," Saibara hissed. "Sharpen up boy or I'll send you back to your parents."

Gray refused to reply, hammering onto the tool even harder now. He could feel his grandfather shift past him and walk back towards the shop's counter, giving him the opportunity to shoot Saibara a steady, enraged glare without the repercussions following it. Eventually his boiling anger slowly subsided and he soon turned his full attention back onto the sickle. He didn't bother to look up when the shop's door had opened shortly after, suspecting it was the farmer checking in on his prized farming tool.

"He's back there," Saibara informed coldly, thumbing to the back of him before stepping out of the shop.

Finally the metal had cooled and Gray set the tool aside. He slightly lifted his hat from his head to quickly wipe the sweat that clung onto his forehead. He then readjusted his hat, closing his eyes despite the fact that he knew someone was here to see him. It was probably Jerk – er, Jack, sending him a meaningless thanks for all the hours he was forced to slay over the damned sickle.

"What do you want?" he barked bitterly with his eyes still shut.

"Oh, um, I wanted to see if you could help me." When the voice hadn't belonged to Jack, Gray immediately opened his eyes in bewilderment. Popuri suddenly flooded his vision and confusion quickly ensued.

"Help you?" he repeated, blinking blankly. "Help you with what?"

"Could you make me a necklace?" she questioned before hastily explaining, "It's for my mom. I... I know she doesn't want medicine for a present. And Rick told me she misses me a lot – so I thought she'd like a gift. I've got the orichalc right here." She then eagerly held out the jewel to show Gray and he, in return, stared blankly at it for quite awhile. She frowned when he didn't move or reply; his eyes transfixed on her hand and she added, "Please? My mom would adore a necklace - if you don't mind that is!"

The high velocity of her voice pierced into Gray's eardrums, shaking him quickly from his trance and his eyes traveled from her offering hand to her pleading face. "No. I don't mind."

"Great!" she smiled brightly. "I feel terrible that I can't tend to her like I usually do. But Rick says I can't do much as of now, so its better that I don't see her at her worst."

"Oh," he replied blandly before hesitantly taking the jewel from her hand, gripping it tightly in between his callused fingers and palm.

"So you'll make it for her then?" she beamed despite the iciness contained in his equally icy blue eyes.

"Yeah," he answered, "why did you think I wouldn't?"

Popuri blinked, her smile faltering slightly. "Oh, no reason. You just seemed...miffed about working on Jack's sickle, I thought you wouldn't want to work on anything else."

"Miffed?" he repeated, bemused.

She blushed, quickly averting his gaze before replying, "Yes, _miffed_."

"That's a word?" he questioned, cracking a smile for the first time in several days. Popuri suddenly found herself under fire, her blush growing redder by the minute.

"Y-yes!" she defended. "Of course it is! I heard Anna use it before when she was talking to Sasha -" She immediately clamped her mouth shut; realizing her mistake and how foolish she sounded and looked.

"Just because some _adult_ used the word doesn't mean it's actually _a_ word, or used in the right context for that matter," he informed, his smile sliding into a smirk.

For the first time in his life, Gray watched, still uncontrollably bemused, Popuri grow enraged. Very enraged. Suddenly, it had appeared as if roles had reversed and it was Gray whom was smiling brightly and Popuri angry and frustrated.

"Oh, shut up you!" she bellowed angrily, humiliation painting over her face. "You're so - You're so rude, Gray!"

Gray's smirk faded and his previous amusement quickly followed. He felt oddly offended by her outburst, though he couldn't necessarily disagree with her. He admittedly wasn't the nicest or most personable citizen in Mineral Town. But still, that didn't give her a right to _tell_ him that. "What?" he frowned.

"You heard me! _Rude_! The one time you actually talk to me is to tease me! How can you _not_ say that's rude? Do you know how nice I _try_ to be to you?" Popuri continued angrily. "Or how Ann constantly tries to put up with you? I don't understand how Mary can stand your pessimism sometimes!"

"Popuri, I -" he began but she sharply cut him off.

"No, I don't need to hear whatever you want to say," she seethed, stomping her way toward him.

In return, he remained immobile although his brain was screaming for him to move. He just couldn't seem to look or pull away, his eyes transfixed on Popuri's raging form. Bracing himself for a slap or punch or _something_ painful, he shut his eyes tightly and waited for impact. Instead, he surprisingly felt a fabric of some sort being shoved into his arms and he pried one eye open to peer down at what he was now holding. It was some sort of lunchbox and, when he figured it wasn't close to being lethal, he opened his other eye to properly stare at Popuri, perplexity flooding his eyes.

"I packed you a lunch," she hissed. "It has a piece of chocolate cake I baked in it too - the one that was on the counter last night."

With that said, she reeled herself around and she then turned into a flash of black, white, pink and red as she quickly bolted out of the shop. Gray blinked, allowing whatever the hell that just happened to him to soak in his jumbling brain. Moments later he eventually realized he was sweating profusely. Far more than he had ever sweated before.

"_...Damn_."

...

...

...

"Gray. _Gray_. Are you sure you didn't do anything?"

The blacksmith jerked slightly, snapping his neck to his left to find Ann staring at him with large blue and concerned eyes. He blushed under her steady stare and tapped the bill of his hat downward before averting her gaze altogether. "Of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." That's it, stick to one-word answers. Less effort.

She frowned, squinting her eyes to study his pale face better. "Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you -"

"For Pete's sake, Ann - if she he said he was sure, then he's sure!" Cliff cried, slamming his hands onto his bed's old mattress. "Goddess, for all you know, he could be telling you the truth!"

"Well, what I _do_ know is that Popuri's upset," Ann informed Cliff curtly, tilting her chin upward before turning back to Gray. "And she hasn't been anywhere near her mother today - not to mention, I sent her to give _you_ and Cliff both lunches earlier this afternoon."

"Doesn't that make Cliff as guilty as me then?" Gray questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"No." The redhead answered flatly.

"Wha - that means you're being biased!" accused the blacksmith.

"What's your point?" she asked, crossing her arms tightly over her chest before shooting the blond a stern glare. "I_ know_ Cliff wouldn't do anything to upset her. You on the other hand..."

Gray felt his body stiffen under her gaze, knowing that if he, by chance, angered Ann then she would take no hesitation to punch him. And he wasn't quite fond of the idea of showing up to work with a black eye and a broken nose.

"Come on, Ann," frowned Cliff before gently easing her away from Gray's stricken form. "You don't have any reason to accuse Gray. Popuri didn't tell you she was upset because of Gray, did she?"

Ann paused before answering rather lowly, "well, no, but -"

"But nothing," the brunet quickly finished. "You're getting yourself worked up for nothing. If Gray said he didn't do it and Popuri said he didn't do it, then he probably didn't. So maybe you should try to comfort her about it rather than try to strangle out an apology from Gray." Before she could utter a protest, Cliff quickly pushed her out of the room and closed the door hastily behind her. When he heard her room's door open and close, assuming she had taken his advice and went to comfort Popuri, he glanced at Gray before snapping, "you _know_ you owe me for that."

"Huh?" blinked Gray.

"I know it's your fault," Cliff responded, frowning before opening the door Ann had just exited. "And the next time Ann's after your ass, you better believe I'm not getting in the middle. You're on your own." He paused, scratching the nape of his neck before adding, "Oh. And you've got a piece of cake on the side of your mouth... I thought you didn't like cake?" He then shrugged to himself and proceeded to walk out of the room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N:**Finally, the second addition to the story :)


	3. Breathe

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to those who sent feedback.  
**Disclaimer:** Once again, I inform you that I don't own or take credit for any of the following mentioned characters or settings.

* * *

**003: Breathe**

"Popuri made omelets for breakfast," Ann informed the next morning, setting the plates filled with the prepared food onto the wooden table. "Although, it's quite clear that _some_ deserve this thoughtful cooked meal more than others." Her gazed fell sharply upon Gray and the blacksmith could read the clear accusation flashing across her piercing blue eyes.

"Well implied, Ann," Cliff mumbled dryly while his mug filled with coffee served somewhat of a shield from her eyes as they attempted to penetrate through it. Gray could've sworn they almost shattered the cup. "Speaking of Popuri, where exactly_ is_ she?"

"She's in my room. She already ate this morning," Ann answered crisply. "Now _come on_, eat up. Duke and Anna are probably wondering where you are."

Cliff rolled his eyes before taking a bite out of the omelet, chewing dramatically to ensure her he was eating it. Ann huffed, turning away from Cliff before taking a sip of her milk. Gray sighed to himself, tired of the bickering couple. Honestly, if he weren't so insightful he would've believed they really did hate each other. Which, of course, obviously wasn't the case between the two. It was the exact opposite, really.

He propped his chin up with his arm, resting its elbow on the sturdy table before digging his fork into the appealing omelet. Continuing to listen to the two-seated forms across him while they shot a few sharp snide remarks toward one another, he plopped the bite size piece of fried egg into his mouth.

Immediately he spat the chewed piece of egg out, gasping as the taste of fire bled around throughout his mouth and spilled down his throat. Ann and Cliff pulled themselves away from their previous argument, staring quite dumbfounded at the blacksmith's panting face. His skin had turned a remarkable shade of red; his eyes watering while he began to cough roughly.

"H-_hot_!" he gasped before he frantically and aimlessly began groping for a cup filled with _whatever_ to wash down the horrid taste. Luckily, his glass of milk wasn't placed too far away, and he downed the cool liquid in one gulp and lessened the burning sensation taking over his throat.

Ann blinked once the ordeal seemed to have subsided. "I was wondering why Popuri told me to give you that plate…"

"No wonder why he almost died," Cliff smirked, tearing the omelet apart with his fork and exposed tiny red pieces mixed into the egg. "There's a ton of red peppers in here. I'm pretty surprised you didn't notice, Gray. Well, I suppose Popuri got you back." He paused, thinking for a moment before continuing, "Huh. That's too bad too. Isn't she cooking us dinner tonight? I wonder how she'll sabotage your food -"

"Oh stop that, Cliff!" snapped Ann and once again the two became engaged in a heated argument.

Meanwhile Gray remained in awe at the omelet before him with bits of cut up peppers wedged between the egg folds. Had he really offended Popuri _that_ much? He frowned, furrowing his eyebrows together when he assumed she really was just as spoiled as he initially thought. Honestly, did she receive some twisted satisfaction with the thought of her food nearly burning his taste buds off?

"Excuse me," he growled suddenly, throwing his napkin down before shooting up from his seat. He stormed his way toward the guest room and, lacking very necessary permission, yanked the door open.

As he thought, the mentioned pink haired girl was occupying the room. She was currently standing at the end of the room, scanning curiously over the books' shown spines stacked neatly aside of one another on the room's bookcase and only faltered when he took a loud step forward. She then glanced over her shoulder, folding her hands behind her back, and sighed. His blood boiled. That little witch of a girl was acting like she was _expecting _him!

He opened his mouth wide, readying himself to yell at her, but instead, she quickly cut him off. "I see you took a bite from my omelet." She spoke with a mocking tone and inclined her chin slightly before turning away from him. "Maybe_ now_ you'll think twice about teasing me."

"What the _hell_ are you trying to play at?" Gray barked coldly, glaring darkly at her back turned toward him.

"I'm just trying to teach you a lesson," she answered innocently before spinning herself around. She rested a hand on her jotted out hip, closing one eye as she peered at him with the other. "You can't be rude all your life, you know!"

"I wasn't being rude," he argued. She shot him a stern glare with both opened eyes and he averted her gaze, gripping on the bill of his hat. He yanked it down before mumbling quietly, "Okay... so maybe I was... a little."

"A little?" she emphasized and he gripped tighter onto his hat.

"Okay, _flat-out_ rude."

A smile lit Popuri's face. "And?" she urged.

"And what?" he snapped, rolling his eyes when she shot him another glare. "Oh, alright. And I'm sorry. There. Feel any better?"

"A little," she beamed instantly upon his apology. "You should to."

Gray felt his face redden in response. "I should?" he repeated unconvinced.

"Yep," she nodded quite definitely, "You should. Because _then_ you're fixing your wrongs, you know. Apologizing for what you did. It's supposed to make you feel relieved." When he appeared lost she sighed. "You don't talk to people much, do you Gray?"

"Well, I... I guess not -" he bit his lip before hastily adding, "not that I need to. People aren't really that interesting to begin with."

"Some of us are," Popuri assured. "You've just got to dig a little deeper, that's all."

Gray frowned, uncertain what to say next. Fortunately for him, Popuri did.

"So I hope this didn't make you hate me enough to not make my mom's necklace for me."

"What? Oh no," he shook his head quickly. "Of course not. Plus, my grandfather wouldn't allow me to turn a costumer down. I'd probably be kicked out if I did."

"You and your grandfather don't seem to have much of a relationship," commented Popuri, watching Gray visibly flinch, which allowed her to assume she had struck a soft spot. "But that's okay. Rick and papa don't have much of a relationship either. Not ever since my papa left."

"Oh," Gray mumbled awkwardly in return.

He never felt comfortable about talking about other people's lives, especially disordered ones like Popuri's. It wasn't like he wasn't exposed to family problems. Don't get him wrong. He lived with Ann and Duke after all. But at least with Ann, her mother was dead – as horrible that sounds. But Popuri's father was still wandering somewhere out there, probably and (unfortunately, realistically) never to return to his awaiting family.

"Yeah," she smiled sadly. "I think Rick just thinks papa's never coming back, and that if I'm giving the chance to leave and find him, I will."

"Would you?" Gray asked quietly, nearly shitting himself with Popuri furrowed her eyebrows at the prodding question. Yeah, he _definitely_ went to far there. After all, he barely knew her and asking about her personal life was -

"I'm not really sure," she answered honestly, sweeping his thoughts away. "Truthfully, I don't think I want to leave mama. That's probably what's keeping me here. What about you? Would _you_ leave if you had the chance?"

"Oh, um..." he cursed silently to himself when he became aware of the blush creeping across his face. That damn revealing feature of his always seemed to visit during the worst of times - which was whenever he was nervous. Which also was, well, most of the time. "I... I don't know. It depends."

"Depends?" she repeated, blinking. "Depends on what?"

"Whenever I'm given that opportunity I g-guess..." he mumbled with slight uncertainty. "And if I become attached to the town..."

Popuri smiled gently at his evident discomfort. She glanced at the nearby hanging clock, her smile fading slightly as realization dawned upon her. "Oh goddess! I almost forgot - I'm supposed to pick up medicine for mama in a few minutes. Sorry, Gray -"

"No, it's okay. I've got to get going too," he assured blandly. "I'm already late, actually."

"Oh dear, I hope I didn't waste your time," she frowned at him and he shook his head.

"No. Of course not."

Popuri expression brightened at his reassurance. "Good! Well, I'll talk to you later then, Gray. I'm so glad we've made up. I can't wait until I tell mama!"

Gray's eyes widened with terror as she walked toward him with her arms spread apart. Was she going to? Oh no, she wasn't - oh _god_, she was! She swiftly flung her arms around him, giving him a tight hug and, in return, his body stiffened immediately upon contact. He swallowed down a large collection of hard air; his stomach growing sick when he inhaled an overpowering whiff of her strawberry shampoo. And just as quickly as it happened, it ended, and after she detached herself from him she gave him a light wave before slipping quickly out the door.

Gray then decided that next time he entered a room - whichever room it may be - he'd definitely be the first one to exit.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Cheers to the third installment of the story!


	4. Anchored Hearts

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to those who sent feedback! I really appreciate it!  
**Disclaimer:** Once again, I inform you that I don't own or take credit for any of the following mentioned characters or settings.

* * *

**004: Anchored Hearts  
**

The first fragment of summer had fallen upon the town, arriving in a blur of warm colors with tiny gleaming spots of leftover stars from the previous night and heavy, dewy air.

Gray inhaled, digging his hands irritably into his jeans' pockets, wondering bitterly why he hadn't opted out of Doug's seasonal ritual to wake up so bleeding early in the morning to see the new summer's sunrise break on the ocean's surface. In retrospect, it was a magnificently refreshing idea to the witness the birth of a new season, but it was just too damn early. Nearly five fu-

"Oh Gray!"

-o'clock.

He stiffened when he felt a tiny delicate arm loop around his folded one. Popuri either didn't seem to notice his incidental discomfort or promptly ignored it, beaming brightly at him. He swallowed nervously, feeling a slight tinge of red pepper to his tongue as an almost warning and internal and personal reminder to him to remain patient and cordial with the Chicken Princess.

"Aren't you excited that it's summer finally?" she babbled feverishly on. "The cookouts, the fireworks, the tanning and the beach! Oh it's such a marvelous season!"

"It's alright," he mumbled, ducking his head slightly, "I guess. Get's kind of... hot, though."

"I suppose," responded Popuri, thoughtfully. "You'll probably just keep yourself in the Inn or the library more than usual, huh?"  
He flushed slightly, pulling the bill of his hat down as he avoided her stare. The nape of his neck began to perspire too. He inwardly groaned.

"You... know where I go?"

"Ann does," she answered brightly. "She always complains you and Cliff leave your room a complete mess and tells me she'll usually find you in the library and Cliff in the winery basement, hiding from her." She paused, thankfully and finally slipping her arm away from his. "You don't usually frequent the beach though; in fact, this is the first time I've ever seen you here on the first of summer!"

Gray blinked, cocking an eyebrow before glancing at the girl standing aside of him. She returned his stare, unwavering and curious, her eyes wide with wonder. But before he could properly reply, he jerked abruptly at the loud roar of a ship's arrival and his vision sharply swerved toward the ocean's direction. He gazed cautiously on with unfamiliarity as the large object loudly harbored itself on the beach's wooden dock. Zack gave an easy wave to the ship's captain before loading spring's last shipments, smiling widely as another pair of hands assisted the broad man.

Popuri squealed with boiling excitement, clapping her hands together tightly as Zack helped the tanned figure down to the awaiting dock.  
The blond swallowed.

_Oh_.

So _that_ was why Popuri was so fond of summer. He had almost forgot.

"Oh my little Poppy," charmingly smiled the tan sailor, smoothly lifting her off her feet to twirl her tiny body around. She laughed prettily in the air, titling her chin back as her glossy pink hair swirled about. His smile grew. "I've missed you so much I've been counting down the days!"

"Stop it Kai!" she giggled, her laughter giving way to her commands. "Stop it! Oh, Rick will be so upset, you silly!"

Once their sickeningly sweet reintroduction had been completed and Kai gently let Popuri down to her feet, he turned to Gray. The blacksmith nodded briefly, uncertain what to say to the young sailor. They had been roommates last summer, but Gray had hardly invested his attention in Kai's relatively uninteresting life. The boy was sent to Mineral Town under his family's instructions to keep out of trouble. He started a snack shack near Zack's house near the end of his visit, and Gray remembered offering some sincere compliments regarding Kai's cooking, and before the citizens of Mineral Town knew it, he was gone before the color of autumn had stained the town's tree leaves. He was nothing too out of the ordinary; just a rather trivial edition to the town.

Gray did notice, however, the rise of stiffness to Rick's already nervous form during last summer though. He supposed, as he eyed the way Kai's hands comfortably rested on Popuri's hips, he know knew why.

"Hey Gray," grinned Kai. "What brings you the shore so early? You were never the morning person."

"Doug," muttered the blacksmith. "It's a tradition it get up this early to watch the sunset. I'm... trying to get back on his good side."

Before Kai could respond with a polite reply, Popuri grabbed his arm, turning his attention away. "Oh Kai! I forgot to tell you! Last week Rick sent me to stay at the Inn for awhile! You won't have to deal with him as much now. But mama would love for you to visit."

"That's great Poppy," he smiled earnestly. "Mind if we go to Inn first though? I'm a little tired from traveling and I'd like to get settled in."

"Of course," she beamed. "Let's go!"

...

...

...

"Is something bothering you, Gray?"

The blond managed to lift his gaze upward, catching his friend's concerned stare. He sighed, shaking his head before shielding himself from her glance with the spine of his thick novel.

"Come now, Gray," Mary sighed, fixing her glasses as she spoke. "You're more quiet and brooding than usual."

"I was up earlier, with Doug and all of them to watch the sunrise," he informed gruffly behind his book. "I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep." advised the tiny librarian. "Honestly, Gray, you don't take very good care of yourself." She gazed at him gently. "You should go, though, Gray. The library's not even supposed to be opened on this holiday, let alone, this hour. I had to turn Jack down earlier before you came." His interest peeked at the mention of the new farmer's name. Jack in the library? The friendly farm boy never gave Gray the impression he was fond of reading or books in general, for that matter. Interesting. "What do you think he'd say if he were to see you here now?"

Gray rolled his eyes before pulling himself to his feet, brushing out the creases in his clothes before straightening fully up. "Alright, alright. I'm as good as gone now. See you soon, Mary."

She smiled and waved after him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And it's officially back folks! Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Liquor and Lullabies

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for the feedback! :)  
**Disclaimer:** Once again, I inform you that I don't own or take credit for any of the following mentioned characters or settings.

* * *

**005: Liquor and Lullabies  
**

Gray trudged back to the Inn in silence, his eyes gliding over the walkway's pavement before him. Shadows were beginning to breed and the day had already fallen to dusk; humidity seeping its way throughout the hot air.

He was never fond of the hot summer season to begin with and, he bitterly assumed, his grim outlook wouldn't waver the slightest this year either. Especially with Popuri residing in the Inn next to his room and Kai actually sleeping in the same bleeding area as him.

It wasn't like he didn't like Kai. He just wasn't familiar with the sailor, or held any degree of friendship or acquaintanceship with him, either.

Gray blinked, a sudden trail of loud laughter mixed with noisy voices filling the night's still air. When he reached Doug's Inn he was surprised to discover the noise was coming from within the restaurant, the light's were on, and the door was apparently open for the public. He hesitantly entered, frowning disapprovingly at the first thing that caught his sight.

Poor little Poppy-I mean, _Popuri_-was wobbling all over the place. _Too many fruity cocktails_, Karen spat disapprovingly in the background, was the evident reason behind the Chicken Princess's currently frazzled form.

"You're kidding me, right?" spat Gray darkly, glaring roughly at Ann who stood a few feet away. "She's _nineteen_. And where the hell is your dad?"

"Oh hush up," huffed the redhead. "He's asleep. I'm sure he won't mind anyway. And it was only to celebrate Kai's arrival. Besides, she's with us and not a bunch of strangers. And we'll all take care of her."

Gray frowned again, his gaze ghosting over the dimly lit bar occupied sporadically with a few familiar faces. "Oh, this is definitely what Rick expected us to do when he sent her here. I'm absolutely positive." he hissed dryly before gingerly wrapping a hand around Popuri's arm. "Goddess, you're all idiots."

He shot Karen a narrowed glance and she cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"What?" she asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"You're the closest thing to sober. _Help me_." he demanded lowly with a dangerous edge to his already fuming tone. The pretty brunette rolled her eyes in response before coyly sliding out of the bar stool she was previously perched upon, softly excusing herself from her conversation with Jack. The farmer gave a her a polite nod before smiling at Gray rather guiltily for allowing Popuri to participate in their obviously "mature" activities.

"Where are we going?" whined Popuri when Karen carefully approached her.

"Upstairs sweetheart," delicately replied her friend. "You've been complaining all day to Kai about how tired you've been. You need your beauty sleep."

"How come you're not happy like we are, Karen?" she asked, frowning miserably. "You drank far more than me, and you've just been talking to Jack all night. You're so _boring_."

Karen blinked, unsure if she should be teetering toward annoyance at the pink-haired girl's blunt insult or triumph for holding her liquor more than adequately, while Gray began to guide the slim girl's body towards the restaurant's staircase. She decided to smile at Popuri, insisting, "I'll be happy later, Poppy dear. Don't worry about me."

The blacksmith nearly lost his footing upon the first step, stumbling suddenly when all of Popuri's weight had been rested on him with little warning. She let out an unceremonious squeal, crying out as he caught her by her waist. He groaned inwardly to himself, hoisting her up the rather difficult step.

"My legs!" she cried. "What's wrong with them?"

"Oh sweetie, don't flail. Gray's got you," Karen coaxed, her own feet remaining firmly planted on the dining room's floor. Apparently, this is where the girl's already minuscule amount of assistance had ceased. "Don't squirm, Poppy! Let him guide you up the stairs!"

Gray craned his neck, turning it at an awfully painful looking angle to shoot a seething glare towards Karen. "Oh thanks, you were a lot of help!" he barked venomously.

She smirked, wiggling her fingers into a thoughtless half-wave before pivoting and hopping gracefully back onto her seat near Jack. The farmer had just had his fourth beer, his smile a little more lopsided than before as he turned to her.

The blacksmith's attention strayed momentarily when Popuri's head leaned sluggishly against his shoulder. "Oh Gray, my head's beginning to spin again..."

"You need sleep," he muttered quietly to her, lifting her daintily over the last step of the dreadfully long flight of stairs. "You'll feel better in the morning, okay?"

Popuri frowned uncharacteristically at him. "You know, for someone who's always so grumpy to me, you're being awfully nice and gentleman like." She shut one eye and stared at him through the other suspiciously, as if she was examining him and his mannerisms. "Is it because you're afraid I'll rig your food again with peppers?"

"Maybe," he mumbled before opening her room's door, directing her in with the palm of his other hand. "Go on. Get some sleep."

"No one else is asleep downstairs!" she insisted loudly, crossing her arms over her chest. "They'll think I'm a baby if I go to sleep now!"

"I'm going to sleep," he informed, stopping himself from rolling his eyes in frustration at the girl's stubborn antics. "And I didn't even drink. They can call us whatever they want; but they won't be teasing just you, alright? They can mock me too. Does that make you feel any better?"

Her arms slowly fell to her sides, the tension and protest in her body easing themselves out. "I guess... I wouldn't feel as alone."

He sighed, his hand still wrapped tightly around the threshold's doorknob. "Good. Besides, they'll all probably pass out and Cliff will write all over their faces when he has the chance."

"Thanks," Popuri hiccuped. "You're a lot less scary than you make yourself out to be, Gray."

He felt his face redden at her observation.

"Yeah, well," he muttered, nervously tapping his hat down further, "goodnight."

He promptly closed the door before Popuri could slur out a response, and just as he turned his shoulder knocked roughly against Kai's. The sailor staggered back, evidently just as heavily intoxicated as everyone else occupying downstairs. Gray didn't even try to hide his vivid distaste for his roommate.

"Sorry there mate," the taller boy loosely apologized, waving his hands in a disheveled fashion. "Didn't see you." He looked over Gray's shoulder. "Is Poppy in her room?"

"She's retired for the night," Gray thickly informed, stepping back into Kai's vision. "Really sick. Doesn't want to see or talk to anyone right now."

Kai furrowed his eyebrows together, reaching for the door. "Well, I'm sure she'd like to see me-"

Gray sharply blocked Kai's hand from touching anywhere near her room's entrance. Kai didn't look so easygoing or benevolent now, staring blankly at the blacksmith presented before him; blocking his way to Popuri.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on with you and her and I don't want to know," Gray began so low and so quietly the air conditioner's hum hung louder in the air than his voice. "But she's still nineteen, and I don't care how old _you_ are, twenty, twenty-one, or whatever, but she's still a kid, and she still has a protective brother and a sick mom, so take care of her. Don't let her do dumb things like this. Her brother sent her here for a reason, and getting drunk with sailor vagabonds isn't one of them."

The sailor allowed his calculating eyes to scan his roommate for a few brief moments. He drew in a slow breath before replying, "I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression, Gray. I know you, me, and Cliff never really talked much last summer. That's my fault. I was just miserable. Popuri's a really nice girl who gave me a chance before anyone else did. I do sincerely care about her and I never meant to make myself look like I'm trying to take advantage of her, either. Honestly, none of us were going to let her drink, but she insisted and we lost track of how many things she drank. It probably wasn't a lot to begin with, but I was taking care of her before you came. Thanks though. You were probably a lot more stern and practical with her than I was. And you can tell Rick if you want. I'll take full responsibility since the party was thrown for me."

Gray wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, unimpressed. "Alright," he eventually said. "I won't tell Rick, only because the guy's a complete nutcase as it is. But I'll expect your girlfriend won't be partaking in any more festivities like these."

Kai smiled graciously before he nodded in agreement. "Sure thing, man. Thanks a bunch."

Assuming the conversation had ended, the blacksmith walked briskly past the taller boy; stalling when the sailor spoke again.

"Never heard you speak so much. You're a pretty cool guy, Gray."

Like Gray had prevented his conversation with Popuri from proceeding any farther, he quickly shut the room's door behind him; rendering himself unable to reply.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And the tension thickens between Kai and Gray!

On a different note, I'm not sure the legal drinking age for Mineral Town, but I guess I just implemented the 21 law in the story. I figured the characters all ranged slightly in ages and Popuri was probably the youngest, or considered the youngest, at least. Anyway, next update will be up hopefully soon! You're all lovely, thank for you reading!


	6. Aftermath

**Author's Notes:** Still trying to trudge through and finish this! Thank you again for anyone who reviewed, anonymous or not. As long as someone wants to read this story, I'll definitely try my best to finish! :)  
**Disclaimer:** Once again, I inform you that I don't own or take credit for any of the following mentioned characters or settings.

* * *

**006: Aftermath  
**

"I'm telling you, Mary, they're a bunch of idiots there," Gray hissed lowly, flipping carelessly through the ragged pages of _The Poisonwood Bible_. Mary eyed his violent movements, frowning when his antics continued to damage the old novel even more. "Letting someone like _Popuri_, of all people, drink. It was so ridiculous."

"Where was Cliff?" she asked, standing a couple of feet nearby as she shelved stray volumes into empty gaps between other books.

"Passed out in the corner."

Mary shook her head with slight disappointment. "I'm surprised. He's usually so... level-headed. Carter tells me he's quite intelligent."

"Well I'm sure he isn't exactly prompted confess to the priest he's a raging alcoholic when he works at a winery," muttered the blacksmith, fidgeting with his hat as he exhaled sharply.

He was frustrated. Frustrated with the irresponsibility that had pooled itself around the feet of the town's younger citizens. He didn't decide to continue his residency here under the impression that he was forcibly required to pull an intoxicated body to their bed every other weekend. They weren't kids anymore. They were young adults. And they were suppose to figure what the hell they were doing with the rest of their lives like he was.

The librarian opened her mouth to speak, her words cutting themselves on the tip of her tongue when the library's door had opened and in walked a paled figure.

Popuri paused awkwardly in front of the two, her eyes nervously straying back and forth from Gray to Mary.

"Popuri?" greeted the dark-haired girl with a surprised tone. Seldom had she seen the Chicken Princess in the library-it was quite an odd sight to behold. "What brings you here today?"

Popuri flushed. "Oh... well I..." she chewed on her bottom lip briefly, looking at Gray one last time before turning back to Mary, hurriedly confessing, "I didn't want to go to Doctor Trent or Elli because I know they'd tell mama so... I was wondering if you had any books on how to cure a hangover?"

Mary frowned. "Well, there really isn't anything you can do about that, Popuri. You can rest here for a bit if you'd like though. But I'll check, just in case. Let me just finish putting these books back and I'll go look, okay?"

The younger girl nodded grimly, taking a seat near the rather stricken blacksmith, groaning loudly to herself as her bottom hit the chair.

"I'm sorry," she sighed forlornly before shamefully burying her face in her tiny hands. Gray cocked an eyebrow. "I made a complete fool out of myself last night thinking I could handle much more than I realistically could. I just thought if I didn't drink as much as everyone else, I wouldn't be such a kid to them anymore..."

Gray pushed his book aside, leaning awkwardly in his chair. "Well... um." He looked feverishly at Mary who silently urged him to console the poor girl next to him. He looked absolutely lost and helpless and the librarian rolled her eyes, mumbling to herself before placing the last book in her arms on the shelf and purposely shuffled herself away. "I mean, Ann doesn't think you're a kid. If she did, I don't think she'd want to be friends with you. Cliff's immature, and she tries to seriously beat him a lot."

"Of course Ann doesn't. But it isn't her I'm trying to prove myself too!"

"Kai doesn't think you're one either," sighed Gray. "He thinks you're... nice, I guess."

She blushed upon the mention of the handsome and adventurous sailor's name.

_Figures_, Gray thought, internally groaning to himself.

"It's-it's not him either!" she insisted harshly. "It's... Jack and Cliff-and everyone else, for that matter! I think it's just awful that I barely know either of those two and they firmly told me I shouldn't drink with them! And everyone else in this town still thinks I'm May's age!"

"Drinking doesn't define your maturity or age," the blacksmith informed steadily, keeping his eyes elsewhere as Popuri stared at him in confusion. "In fact, it usually makes people look downright foolish and immature. You weren't that bad, honestly. But I've seen Cliff absolutely smashed and he's a complete moron. Ann too. They just drink to make themselves feel older and grow up faster when alcohol doesn't really make them look older at all. It makes them look dumb instead."

"Irresponsible too?" sniffed Popuri.

"Now you're catching on." The Chicken Princess beamed at his remarkably light response. "Besides, who would want to impress Cliff anyway? And Jack..."

"Oh, Jack was just talking to Karen to help her with my brother," Popuri insisted. "He wasn't trying to... do anything with her. Or are you talking about him because of Mary..."

"I could care less what the guy does with Mary or Karen, he just shouldn't be hopping from one girl to the next, is all."

"You're a one kind of girl then, Gray?" she asked next, absolutely radiating with curiosity.

He swiftly looked away in panic, tugging the bill of his hat down farther.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm just learning so much about you!" she giggled excitedly. "You're not that much of a mystery to me anymore!" She glanced to her side when Mary came back with a few more books ready to be sorted and shelved in her arms. "Oh Mary! Please join us!"

Gray looked mortified upon the invitation. Two girls... and _him_? Sitting at the same table? Good goddess, _no_.

"I couldn't find anything, I'm sorry. Is your headache feeling any better though, Popuri?" the librarian sweetly questioned and Popuri nodded earnestly.

"Yes, thank you! I actually forgot about it talking here with Gray," she grinned, sending him a warm smile. "I can see why you two are such good friends, Mary. Underneath it all, Gray's not so grumpy and rude."

"You're very patient then," Mary complimented kindly as she took the offered seat next to the pink-haired girl. "Gray's a hard shell to crack, but he's very thoughtful when you give him a chance."

"I guess I earned my patience with Kai," Popuri said thoughtfully. "He didn't talk much like Gray did at first too."

"How're you and Kai?" Mary asked next, glancing momentarily at Gray before returning her gaze back onto her other friend.

Popuri's eyes fell bashfully to her lap, her fingers now fiddling with each other. "Oh, he's absolutely marvelous. He has so many adventures he's been telling me about; so many cities he's been too since he's taken up traveling after last summer."

"It seems you two are hitting it off quite amicably," observed Mary.

"I guess," Popuri blushed. "I've got to get going though. I promised I'd visit mama today."

The librarian nodded before looking over at the silent blond boy. "Isn't your break almost over too, Gray?"

The blacksmith bolted upright from his seat upon the reminder. "Oh shit-" Mary immediately flinched at the verbal profanity, "-it is. Thanks Mary. I'll visit you again sometime this week."

"We can leave together," Popuri offered lightly, parroting his moves as he stood to his feet. "The chicken farm is on the way too, if you don't mind."

Gray paused, too rushed and panicked to think of a believable lie to politely decline the girl's suggestion and reluctantly obliged to her instead. "Fine," he murmured uneasily, "if you want."

The two departed the library, giving Mary their thanks before heading toward their separate destinations. The walk was a little fast-paced with the urgency of being late and the harsh consequences attached to it for Gray. But Popuri didn't seem to mind, smiling nearly the whole way.

"Do you like Kai?" she diligently interrogated rather impulsively halfway through the walk.

He cocked an eyebrow, keeping his stare set forward. "I'm...not really well acquainted with him to pass judgment yet."

Popuri narrowed her eyes slightly at his vague reply. "Then, from what you've seen already, do you like him?"

"I... I'm not sure," he answered quietly; honestly.

"Rick doesn't like him," she said. "Probably because Kai will leave me behind every summer, like papa left mama and us behind. Doesn't that sound awfully silly of me to wait for someone three seasons only to enjoy him for one?"

"Do what you," Gray shrugged, quite unsure and inexperienced at what to say.

"I'm trying to," she insisted determinedly, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. "I'm trying to do what makes me happy."

She paused when the clucks of chickens became within earshot and the familiar sight of her poultry farm stood mere feet away.

"You know, talking to you kind of makes me happy, Gray."

His eyes widened.

"You listen to what I have to say instead of trying to tell me what to do. That's a nice thing about you. You shouldn't change that."

He felt his throat run dry as the girl then stared at him in anticipation for his response. He felt horribly trapped at this moment. He was never the one deemed well with words; always messily stumbling and tripping over his regular speaking routine. Honestly, did she expect some godly smooth reply to counter her own compliment? Surely he hoped not, but he was going to try to give it his best shot, in slight fear of the girl standing expectantly before him suddenly bursting into tears or anger at his lack of an insufficient response and viciously filling his next meal with red peppers and poisonous mushrooms.

"Um, thanks," he began carefully. "I kind of... like... your... hair." She blinked blankly. "It's uh, a nice shade of... pink, I guess? So... don't ever... er, change it?"

His breath hitched as her soft lips parted and she opened her mouth to reply. Here it comes: the moment of truth-

"That is... the nicest thing you've ever said me!" she shrieked, ecstatic. She grabbed his hands excitedly, bobbing them up and down with hers. "See! We're making progress here, Gray! Oh Ann will be so impressed!"

He mentally kicked himself as the pink blob rushed past him in excitement, nearly bursting with words to say to her mother and possibly Rick, or anyone who had the misfortune of visiting the Poultry Farm today.

He sighed, wiping his dry lips with the back of his hand, before scolding quietly to himself, "you sure have a way with words, you twat."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Kind of a filler chapter. Ah well. Review if you'd like & thank you if you do!


End file.
